The Spiral of Fate
by Taeniaea
Summary: A Rider best suited to Caster, a Berserker which is mostly? sane, a Caster intent on aiding the Rider, and an Archer that's summoned by... Archer? With these four anomalies, let us begin to see the spiral of FATE as it turns ever downward toward the end. The Fifth Holy Grail War may yet meet its best end... or worst. Izaya, mini yukan. "Come now, let us look at last."
1. DIVERGENCE ZERO, anomalies

**Disclaimer:** **The Fate series belongs to its makers, as well as all associated characters, concepts, events, etc.**

_It was a cavern; a room carved out of ancient stone, perfectly square and flooded with water. In the center of each wall was a circular crystal that glowed with azure light. The water was unfathomably deep in all places but a stone path leading from stairs on one end of the room to a ringed platform at the other. Here, in the center of that platform stood a cloaked figure holding a gray-white staff. The Guardian whose name was long since abandoned... whose name never really existed._

_It was a field; a desolate wasteland bereft of life, parched and empty – a land of the dead. In the distance one could just make out the towering form of Mt. Etherea. The sky was a harsh white-blue, unforgivingly cold and monotonous save for a single rift. A great black line. A scar. This world was empty and barren as the twin moons standing vigil over it. Here, beneath the solemn gaze of the moons and sky, on the field of the dead... stood a figure dressed in a ragged cloak, holding a bleach-white staff. The one others called 'the flower of death,' who truly did not have a name at all._

_One had given up on repairing the world and instead set out to preserve it; staring into the face of eternity and watching as tragedy after tragedy occurred, only stepping in to turn back time when the world is about to end... to watch it all again._

_One had tried to repair it. To fix the flaws in its design – to create a utopia, of sorts, and defy the destiny she had been given... only to break it even more. To be forced to purge it of life and watch the endless march of time pass on in silence._

_Both had come to the same conclusion; "This world is hollow."_

"**I hereby propose.**

**My will shall create thy body**

**And thy sword shall create my fate."**

_It was a holy place – a cathedral. Unused for centuries. As a single rotting door was swung with an eery creak to the side, dust lifted itself up into the air in a visible cloud. The traveler took a step in, and then another after a moment of hesitation... and then several in rapid succession before collapsing and sliding down the side of a column until they were simply leaning upon it, legs spread limply across the ancient floor._

_From beneath a broken mask, dull green eyes stared up into the sky through the cathedral's collapsing roof._

'All of this... and I still don't know...'

"**Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail**

**If thou dost accede to this will and reason, answer me!"**

_It was limbo. Manifest eternity itself... the stream of reincarnation. To all souls within it, the stream took on a different appearance and atmosphere. To this one... it was hell. An endless wash of ash and fire beneath a broken sky – the baleful glare of a red sun weighing upon her. All around, countless skeletal hands reached out from the earth – dead hands grasping for aid that would never come. The echoes of screams and desperate pleas still hung in the air as the world ravaged itself before her..._

_She was bound in thick obsidian chains, unable to do anything but watch the scenery as the chains pulled her along the stream. She was a warrior, of sorts; always a fighter – the fire of determination made manifest, many had said... but even she had her limits. Time and again she had tried to break the cycle of destruction that she was forced to partake in... and time and again she had failed._

_With the distant memories of happier times always hanging just outside her reach, she is drug on. At this point, she has only one wish;_

"_Why can it not simply end?"_

"**I hereby swear;**

**I will be all that is good in the eternal world.**

**I will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world."**

_It was a battle – or the end of one. Countless bodies lay spread across a mammoth fortress. Some were whole; most had already decomposed significantly. Atop the fortress, surrounded by bodies, was a knight – ebony hair obscuring her face. In one hand to the side was a broken blade, and in the other was the throat of a robed man that looked less man and more bone. She lifted the corpse, staring at it almost thoughtfully as blood poured from the many wounds that had broken through her tormented armor._

"_Indestructible... timeless... those heroes so long ago..." she trailed off, tilting the neck so that the head lolled to the side, "they were just too weak to kill you, ne?"_

_Raising the sword, which was almost as long as her upper half, even broken, the knight dropped the corpse and impaled it into the stone. Leaning on the sword, her hands clasped over it as if in prayer, she wondered idly if this was truly the end. Already her vision blurred, and she could no longer feel pain from the wounds she had suffered..._

"_Perhaps I will see you soon then... mother? I killed him... just like you said I could, after all."_

_The blade was released and the knight fell onto her back, violet eyes staring up at the sky orange-red sky. "Twilight..."_

"**Thou clad with the great trinity come forth from the circle of constraint – **

**Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!"**

The voice called out through the gloom, [ May thy prayers be answered. ]

**THIS IS THE POINT...**

**DIVERGENCE ZERO/**

**summoning...**


	2. DIVERGENCE ONE, summoning

**Disclaimer:** **The Fate series belongs to its makers, as well as all associated characters, concepts, events, etc.**

**DIVERGENCE ONE/[ anomalies ]:** Summoning

**[ START ]**

**sakura**

**.O.**

"Thou clad with the great trinity come forth from the circle of constraint – Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!" A wavering voice called out desperately. In response the violet-red light of the summoning circle flared up in a blaze, almost as if it were actual fire instead of mere light.

Sakura did not want to participate in this war, and she did not want to summon a Servant. After all... her 'brother' nor her 'grandfather' were in any condition to summon one, or so the latter attested. If she could only avoid the summoning then she could spare the city of their cruelty... but it was not to be, for she could not spare herself. Both Shinji and Zouken were present, watching the ritual. Shinji had his typical arrogant smile – Zouken his usual chill, eager gaze. It was maddening.

The light cleared to reveal a figure, wearing a black mantle and hood that concealed her face and shoulders. It was armored by crimson scales at all points save elbows and knees – though the latter were covered by the lower half of a maroon coat or skit that split to either side. Fire danced around it in a circle and a pair of slitted red eyes shined beneath the hood, glaring at all in the room. The gaze passed from Sakura, who was pale and fidgeting nervously, to Shinji who was in similar straights though he tried to hide it... and to Zouken, who was smiling sinisterly – eyes shining... and the servant continued to stare at the aging man for several seconds before turning back to Sakura.

"You are my summoner?" The servant questioned, and Sakura nodded hesitantly. "I am Rider. What filth is this which cowers behind you?" Zouken lifted a book from his robes... and almost jumped as it immediately caught fire and turned to ash. "You are not my summoner, filth. Do not presume you have any authority over my contract." These words were venomous, as opposed to the neutral tone used with Sakura, and Zouken frowned. Clearly this servant was more loyal than he would have liked. It became apparent then, as Rider turned its head back to Sakura, that the servant was waiting on the girl's response.

"I... yes." She responded simply, unsure what to say. The glowing command seals on her hand seemed enough for Rider, though, and the servant simply nodded before turning back to the spectators.

"Good. It would be... unfortunate... if it had been the filth behind you." The servant intoned, the fire raising in volume. "Allow me to clean house for you."

Sakura's eyes widened and Shinji's arrogant pretense vanished as the fire grew even hotter. It shot toward Zouken, first, only to pause inches away from his face as Sakura shouted, desperately, "No!"

The servant glanced at Sakura, curiously noting that despite the protest there was next to no conviction behind it. "You would have them spared?"

The newly minted master nodded carefully, "They're... family." She muttered, clearly uncomfortable saying the words and, again, lacking any conviction.

"No." The servant responded simply, "They are not. I can see such things. There are no bonds here..." A slight narrowing of the eyes. "No pleasant ones, anyway."

Sakura only averted her gaze, and Zouken coughed. "Well," the Matou patriarch stated, "it would seem... detrimental... for you and your servant to base themselves here. It would be best, I think, if you made your way elsewhere."

Rider visibly snarled, and Sakura stiffened, but neither took any action until the summoner nodded. "H-hai... I understand. Rider?"

The servant continued to glare at the other two Matou, but nodded. "Be fortunate my summoner would have me spare your pathetic selves."

With that, Sakura hastily exited the room, Rider following at a deliberately moderate pace. Zouken and Shinji merely stared.

**.O.**

"Rider..." Sakura questioned as she went about her room packing various things into a suitcase. The servant inclined its head, still concealed beneath hood, armor, and coat. "Why do you... dislike... them so much? Already?"

"They have the aura of darkness," The servant responded simply, and Sakura flinched. "You as well, but I can still see the light of your soul. The boy flickers faintly, but it is there... The elder, however, is a pit. A void. There is nothing there save shadow; he has the aura of a demon. I am the Terror of Demons, slayer of the unholy legions. Is my... discomfort... now understandable, summoner?"

The lavender haired girl nodded, and continued collecting items under Rider's gaze before a thought struck her. "Rider..." She paused uncomfortably, "Are... do you have any less... conspicuous... clothing?" The glowing red eyes blinked, and in a moment the servant's form was obscured by red light.

When it cleared, Rider – now identified as female – was clothed in what appeared to be a white long tunic that split off at the knees similar to the coat from before... though for Rider's purposes it was functioning as a dress. The servant idly fingered a few locks of tangled ebony hair, her now violet eyes staring at Sakura. "Is this better?"

"Only... slightly." Sakura spoke carefully, "That's not how people dress in this time, though."

The servant nearly rolled her eyes before disappearing into Sakura's wardrobe. The girl herself watched, slightly bemused, as Rider emerged moments later clad in a red shirt and black jeans... an outfit that reminded Sakura entirely too much of Rin. Where did it even come from? "Acceptable now, I trust?" The servant asked.

"Yes." Sakura nodded, "Now..." she shut the suitcase and lifted it up.

"Summoner," Rider intoned as the pair left the mansion gates. "What is your name?"

"My name...? It's Sakura, why?"

"I do not like referring to others by titles. It is unfortunate I forsook my own name long before this battle but... you may call me Raven**.**"

**[ PERSPECTIVE SHIFT ]**

**ilyasviel**

**.O.**

Ilyasviel von Einzbern was somewhat confused – not that she would ever allow it to show on her face. When the light of the summoning circle had vanished, Ilya had been expecting some kind of large muscular man to appear – for was she not summoning Heracles of ancient Greece? Instead of a hulk, however, it would appear Ilya had gotten a normal human. She knew better of course; this was a ritual to summon a heroic spirit – the chance of summoning an actual human was so slim that it wasn't worth considering. That said... her servant wasn't anywhere near what she was expecting.

Instead of a monster, the servant before her looked remarkably normal. A single chest-plate, and a single shoulder guard adorned the servant's form – with hands encased in steel gauntlets and the lower half of the legs covered in the same. Certainly not the kind of armor one would expect of a Greek; no bronze, all unblemished (almost silver) _steel._ In one hand was what appeared to be a claymore with a broken tip, and the other was empty. The armor was dented in several places, and battered all the same. The servant's hair was black as night, and its eyes were a peculiar violet that seemed to reflect all light that came their way... or glow with their own. And, judging from the voice as the servant spoke, _she_ was female. Young, too. "You are... my master?" It was a confused voice – and the tone lost on Ilya. For whatever reason... this servant did not seem to have been expecting being summoned.

"Yes, I am." Ilya acknowledged imperiously, "What is your class, Servant?" When the servant blinked owlishly, Ilya's eye twitched. Fortunately for her nerves, the servant spoke soon therafter.

"I am... Berserker." Berserker's eyes traveled around the room she had been summoned into. It was simple and bereft of anything of note – on the offchance the servant went on a rampage and Ilya could not control it. "This is... strange. I should be dead..."

Even as the servant grew more bewildered, Ilya was slightly relieved. She had summoned her intended class... it was worrying, though, that her servant did not seem to know heads or tails of what being summoned entailed. Had she somehow botched the ritual? "Berserker," Ilya called and, after a moment, the servant turned to her and tilted its head. That reaction time could use some work... but then again it was arguably more surprising that the servant seemed to be mostly _sane_ to react in the first place. "What is your name, so that I might learn your abilities? You are not the Servant I expected."

Again, Berserker blinked, but responded in kind – easily. "I am Amethyst Lyrian, Last Disciple of Aura and Squire of the Broken Blade." A squire? Really, a squire? Ilya had had not even summoned a full knight! And the name was completely unfamiliar so whatever Legend she had... it was likely obscure enough that she was much weaker than most other Servants. This was a catastrophe! Her Servant did not even have a whole weapon – at that Amethyst's expression noticeably darkened and her grip on the claymore in her hand tightened, but she kept her peace.

Mentally sighing, Ilya resolved to research her Servant's obscure legend later. In the mean-time, she would need to learn more of her Servant through conversation. The day was still young and the war had yet to officially begin, after all. "I'm not familiar with your legend. Can you explain the basics of your abilities for me?"

This seemed to distract Amethyst from whatever was upsetting her as the squire's grip on her blade loosened. "I am a skilled swordswoman – if you are worried my status as squire reflects upon my abilities. I would likely be a knight, or even a captain but... the opportunity was lost. In a comparison you might understand... my most notable achievement, I suppose, would be slaying Grimoir the Original Necromancer and his Southern March with him at the Fortress of the End in Rend... but speaking of necromancy, I should have died there..." The squire looked at her hand. "These hands... they are fake. Are you...? What have you done?"

"I am not a necromancer." Ilya responded bluntly, "At least, not in the sense you appear to be thinking of. The ritual that called you here was not of my design... but you should know these things." The Einzbern master was now somewhat curious, "As a servant the knowledge should have been granted to you... do you truly not know?"

"I know many things," The servant responded cryptically, "Many I should not... but of Servants and Masters... I know nothing. It might be because... I am Arcana; we are naturally resistant to magic. I should be in the Cycle... and yet you did what no other sorcerer has yet to do. You broke the cycle, somehow."

"Cycle?" Ilya queried, growing worried.

"The Cycle of Reincarnation, or the Path to Succession. It has laid claim to we Arcana – we cannot escape it and find peace, eternally being reborn again and again to serve the will of the world." A spark of anger flashed in Amethyst's eyes, "I say Succession... Reincarnation... but these are lies. The Cycle is not so simple. So benevolent. It is the wheel of the vehicle of destruction – the method of the suffering of the world. With every turn another age comes to pass – another blaze of fire and the world turns to ash. To serve Mother's will, I tolerate it... but it keeps me from her. I despise it."

Ilya paled slightly, though it was not noticeable due to her already white complexion. This... cycle... the will she served... _surely_ she had not somehow managed to summon a Beast of Gaia? Such a thing... no, it couldn't be possible. If Amethyst were a Beast she would already have erased Ilya from existence – war or no war. Still, it begged for elaboration. "Your mothers will?" Ilya asked, trying to mask her fear.

At this, Amethyst averted her gaze. "One of many things I know I should not. Mother has told me many things – to try and break the cycle. To halt the wheel... I have not been successful. I could only minimize the damage. Lessen the pain time wears down upon her. She sleeps eternal but..." At this, Amethyst's eyes returned to Ilya. "Your mother... have you met her? If you could protect her... save her from the path destiny has set out for her... you would, right?"

Ilya had no words for that – though it was surely something she had thought of often, and she had many a times considered using her wish from the Holy Grail to do just about what the Servant described. It wouldn't work though, she knew. Heaven's Feel... it could be used to prevent death, certainly, but for one that was already long gone... Ilya was not so sure it would help. "You speak..." Ilya said at last, "as if you have tried."

Amethyst simply averted her gaze again. "Perhaps... but it is a doomed idea. Mother is beyond such concepts as... saving, now. She is perhaps as safe as she will ever be..." There was more to that sentence that was left unsaid, Ilya knew, but she decided not to press. This conversation was in dangerous enough ground already. Any more and either participant might break.

"Well... it is nearly time for the evening meal, and we have been in this room for... longer than I would like. I will explain your role over food."

Amethyst only nodded, her clear violet eyes focused on some distant point. The servant did not pay much attention to the path to it, but had to admit that the incredibly long table she was led to was... impressive. Excessive, as well, seeing as there were only two seats – one at the head and another beside it. Did no one else live here? Did that mean Ilya usually ate alone here? How... hollow.

"Sit. Food will be brought in shortly." Ilya murmured as she followed her own advice and took the head chair. When Amethyst hesitantly took the remaining seat, Ilya opened her mouth to speak and the servant's gaze turned to her shortly thereafter. "So... how is my home? It is not a castle (or rather, not a large one), and the table is not round, but..." Normally Ilya would not bother but... just a bit, she wanted to show off. It was not often she spoke to a stranger and she had not expected Berserker to have any sanity to converse with.

Amethyst blinked. "It is... hollow. Are you all that is here? Is this not the place for a feast, to be shared with family and comrade? Without the presence of such guests... it is empty. Impressive, but empty."

Ilya frowned, but could not refute Amethyst's statement. The only other inhabitants of this place were her two maids. "I normally eat in my room." The homunculus admitted after a period of silence. Before more could be said, the maids brought in food and for a moment Ilya was distracted by eating. When next Ilya looked up, halfway finished, it was to find that Amethyst's plates were empty and there was no sign they had ever been any other way. Somewhat bemused, Ilya spoke, "Now... your role. How much do you know of the Holy Grail War?" Amethyst stared at Ilya blankly.

"Heaven's Feel Ritual?" Nothing. "Really, nothing? You know enough to identify your class so... what do you know of servants?"

Here Amethyst could speak, "I know that this... foreign magic... tells me my name is Berserker, but it is not, and tells me that you are my Master, but not what that means. I know I am to fight others such as myself, but not exactly what 'one such as myself' refers to. I would assume you mean other Servants, of other classes... but more details than that... I don't know."

"Hm... well for starters... you are unusually passive for a Berserker." Ilya mused, "The other classes are as follows; Saber the Knight of the Blade, Archer the Knight of the Bow, and Lancer the Knight of the Spear. The others aside from the 'knight' classes are Caster, Assassin, Rider, and you – Berserker. Saber is considered the strongest by most due to its base stats, Archer has superior surveillance abilities, and Lancer is the most agile and swift. Caster is skilled with thaumaturgy (known to you as sorcery) as the name would imply, while Assassin is the stealthiest. Due to this Assassin is the 'weakest' but its stealth more than makes up for that. Rider is named such for its mount, and you – Berserker – are known for Mad Enhancement... your ability to sacrifice sanity for even greater strength. This is why I believe you are the strongest class... and the role you are expected to fill."

Amethyst listened intently throughout the explanation, narrowing her eyes dangerously at the suggestion toward the end. "My mind... my memories... they are my own. I will not sacrifice them so easily. So carelessly... for _power._" The last word she spat, bringing a raised eyebrow from Ilya.

"Hm...? Then you'd best be strong enough to not need it. I won't hesitate to use a command seal to make you if you're losing."

There was something dark in those eyes as Amethyst nodded, "I will not lose, then. **Ever**." There was a pause, "But what am I fighting for? Why?"

Ilya almost dropped to the floor. One moment and her servant was giving her the most intense glare she'd ever witnessed... the next had Berserker completely dispelling the gathered tension by way of her ignorance. "You are fighting for the Holy Grail. The Master and Servant that win the Holy Grail war each get a single wish. A wish for anything. To win you must simply defeat all other Servants, or their Masters."

Amethyst stared at Ilya, as if searching her for deception. Challenging her to show some. There was none to be seen, but the suspicion was there. "And what will you wish for?"

"Heaven's Feel to be complete... as my family insists." Ilya frowned, and Amethyst continued to stare at her until Ilya spoke again. "I'm tired, so I'll be going to sleep now... tomorrow, I'll show you around the city. In the mean-time familiarize yourself with the mansion." And, just like that, Ilya stood and left Amethyst in the dining room.

It was both truth and lie, as both servant and master knew. Ilya would most likely complete Heaven's Feel... but that was not her wish.

For a while, Amethyst simply sat in the chair at the table – thinking. Now and again one of the maids would pass by, either taking away the dishes (at first) or tidying up some portion of the room. Almost as an afterthought one asked Amethyst if she required assistance of some sort, though the squire was quick to deny any and the maid, distinctly unsurprised, left shortly thereafter. She had died, and somehow the ritual her... master (here Amethyst made a mental note to acquire a name; she would _not_ call anyone 'master' under any circumstances) had performed called her from the cycle of reincarnation. Something that should have been impossible. Even Grimoir was unable to do so – the most he could succeed at as far as arcana were concerned was to merely reanimate their corpse.

That meant that her master and this... Holy Grail War... even if the prize was not as stated, there was quite a bit of power being poured into this event. _Something _of importance was bound to occur.

But what?

Placing such thoughts from her mind, for Amethyst never enjoyed thinking – it brought up too many memories too often – the arcana set out to explore the grounds, eyes growing even brighter. She would have to find a safe place to release the beast her heritage had given her soon... it might tear everything apart otherwise. If Ilya survived, she would certainly _not_ be pleased.

**[ PERSPECTIVE SHIFT ]**

**emiya**

**.O.**

EMIYA was confused. He had been summoned, clearly, but this was definitely not Fuyuki City. Instead of any environment he could remember (which as admittedly only a few), the Counter Guardian found himself in an infinitely long corridor of white stone. It was featureless, and the walls were smooth and free of any visible blemishes. There was nothing in sight to either side – the passage only disappearing into strange white mist, even with his enhanced eyesight.

**[Make no mistake, you have been summoned as a Servant, Archer...]**

The voice had no discernible source, but EMIYA was well aware of how such meetings worked by now. This was not Alaya, or Gaia, or any similar entity he had ever came into contact with, but it seemed to be functioning in similar fashion – if a bit less... blunt. "Ho, so I take it... you're my Master?" In response, the world seemed to rotate around Archer until he was staring at the wall... where there was now an open door. Before he could react, the world seemed to move again and slid toward him until he was beyond the door, which then closed. EMIYA was now found himself standing on the edge of an enormous gear, rotating endlessly in a desolate sky. In its center was a hole, and above that was a smaller gear rotating counter to the one the counter guardian stood on. Hanging from it, suspended by thick white chains, was a large amethyst. Just visible inside it was the silhouette of a person which, judging from the voice, was probably female.

**[Yes... you could say that I am your Master. The ritual used to summon you was heavily modified, though – bastardized by the standards of your world's Mages' Association...]** The crystal pulsed in time with the voices words, marking EMIYA correct in identifying it as the source of the voice... or rather, its inhabitant.

"You seem... indisposed. Even more, what stake does a being such as yourself have in the Holy Grail?" EMIYA queried. In response, a ghostly image formed in front of him of an armored knight with dark black hair and violet eyes – an insidious black scar on the left cheek, and what looked like a burn mark on the right. A dark purple ring was burned into the steel of the chestplate.

"**My daughter is a participant."** The being responded simply, crystal continuing to pulse as the projection's mouth moved. **"By some fluke, or miracle, she has been taken from this world. This realm. I am not certain this is a good or bad thing... thus I require a little... insurance."**

EMIYA's brow rose, "You're worried about a _demi-god_, so you summon a _counter-guardian_ known to be at least somewhat hostile to divine beings... to _baby-sit_ it?"

The projection gave a wry grin, **"You know more about this war than any of its current participants... and my daughter is not a demi-god. I am no divine being... just a stand-in. There are no gods in this world, any longer, and so I – the last Arcana and next closest thing – must stand in their place. It is not enough, and this world will eventually die."**

"And I am to simply take your word for this..." EMIYA muttered blandly.

"**You can still refuse. This is a request – it is not in my authority to Command."** The being responded diplomatically, **"Return to the Throne of Heroes, wait for another instance in time whence the Fifth Holy Grail War takes place, and be summoned then... but you will be at a disadvantage."** This was the catch. The being before EMIYA was now bargaining with him – the promise of an advantage was clearly the hook... but EMIYA merely snorted. He could care less for the Grail itself, and he lost nothing from waiting a little longer. **"I only ask you protect my daughter and help ensure her success, whatever she decides to do... since you do not seek the Grail, that is not unreasonable no? Is it, I wonder, that you worry I – a being of 'power' – will prevent you from meddling with time and trying to kill your original self... which is a useless endeavor, I assure you, but not one I will prohibit if when the time comes you truly decide it is for the best."**

EMIYA frowned, "You speak too much. Don't play games with me."

"**I play no games with you. Game-playing on the part of the gods is what landed me here."**

The two stared at each-other for a few moments then – one an existence that sought an end and the other preparing to face it... allegedly. It was EMIYA that broke the silence, prompting the projections' smile to widen slightly, "Assuming you have spoken the truth – which I doubt – what are the exact parameters of your... request."

"**It is simple; protect my daughter, and her sanity. Prevent her from falling into the darkness of her heritage over the course of this war. In return, I will boost your Independent Action to unfathomable lengths... you will essentially have a limitless sort of prana from our connection and need not worry about destabilizing. You will not be able to use this excess energy save against other servants, of course, but that limitation will be the extent of my interference. So long as you hold up your end, you will not have to worry about me. Trust me... our worlds have passed unusually close in their courses. You will need the power."**

EMIYA snorted again, "Trust you? Not so far as I could throw you but... Very well. I have nothing to lose."

"**There's always something to lose."** The projection whispered quietly, **"Good luck, EMIYA. You will need it."**

Before the counter guardian could respond the world shattered around him and he found himself falling through an endless black abyss. '_Damn gods,'_ He cursed.

**.O.**

"!" _The voice called out. It was a tone EMIYA recognized – one he had both produced and heard countless times... that of True suffering. The girl, dressed in a gray traveler's cloak, stood crying over the corpse of another girl just like her in appearance... save the arrow to the chest. They were in a street, and surrounded by soldiers of some kind. For a moment, it seemed all was calm... and then the girl placed her twin on the ground and picked up a massive bow that had been laying nearby..._

**Screams. Frantic calls for help... all ignored.**

_The city had been turned a charnel house. Streets had been died red. Bodies lay all about, almost as if sleeping. In the center of the city, in a plaza by a fountain, the young archer held her twin close to her chest – bow forgotten nearby. Blood stained her cheeks, dying any tears she shed the color crimson..._

**The sound of thunder. Rain. Echoes of a storm. The soft cry of a flute.**

_Rain fell in thick sheets, turning the edges of the cathedral's roof into waterfalls. Within sat the archer, clad in a thick black coat with her massive bow leaning against the wall nearby. At her lips was a silver flute, plaid to an audience of the dead... for the cathedral was ruined. Stained glass windows had been shattered, and doors were splintered. On the second floor, where the archer sat, were more than a couple skeletons – ruined by time. A spirit gazed upon the archer sadly, its face almost desperate. Pleading._

"_Please... let me hear it."_

_Ethereal teal eyes blinked... and the scene was gone._

**.O.**

The first thing EMIYA noticed upon his waking was, without a doubt, the complex scarlet insignia on the back of his right arm. Command Seals. Elaborate and complex but, without a doubt, he had command seals. This was most likely the as-yet unnamed goddess' fault... did she seriously intend he participate as a –

EMIYA was interrupted by a light, silk-like voice... almost as if a child were speaking. "I take from the seals on your hand... you are to be my 'Master?'"

'_Not even given a choice. Explains the dream, though.'_ The counter guardian ranted, '_Damn gods.'_ Unable to do anything about it, EMIYA took the time to examine his servant-apparent.

She was wearing a gray tunic with a white sash around the waist, nondescript pants of the same color below it. Most notable, however, was the crescent shape mask that covered the upper half of her face, and the black scarf that hid the rest. There was a teal rune on each hand shaped vaguely like a moon with an arrow pointing into it, and a thin rectangular box was strapped to her back by a cord, its end scraping the floor... even though she was standing. Noticing that the servant's teal eyes were still staring at him expectantly, EMIYA grunted. "So it seems." He acknowledged. "Your class?"

"Archer."

Oh, the irony. The Faker summoned a Fake Archer. It wasn't entirely fair of him but... this was not a normal situation in the slightest, and he did not even think he wanted to _start_ trying to comprehend how it came to pass. "You have a name?"

"No." Archer responded simply, "None that I may call my own."

"I see..." EMIYA murmured, "Very well. You can fight... that's all that matters. I have someone to find, if you don't mind."

Archer nodded, and the two vanished.

**[ PERSPECTIVE SHIFT ]**

**rin**

**.O.**

The servant, currently seated upon various pieces of broken furniture, was clad in thick white robes with a hood over the head and a thick gray scarf hiding all of the face save a pair of vibrant aquamarine eyes – now focused on some unseen object in the distance. Rin opened her mouth to say something, but the servant took that exact moment to turn its attention to her and speak.

"Magus... how in the infinite realms did you manage to summon me?"

Rin blinked. That... was not what she was expecting at all. "You sound surprised."

"Mildly, yes. There are numerous countermeasures..." The eyes took on a calculating light, "Can this ritual you used be repeated? The circle used again?"

"If you have enough power, yes, but anything summoned by a servant is automatically reduced in power-"

"That does not matter." The servant answered immediately, "I have power in spades. I am, in this war, Servant Caster. None are my match in the realm of spells... save one, who has since given up such pursuits." Caster walked over to the circle and a staff appeared in her hand. It was long and white, simple in design with a diamond-shaped crook at the end being the most impressive thing about it. As Rin watched, Caster's eyes surveyed the circle... and then the servant tapped the staff to it. A spark of power lit up, and the touched rune changed form to something Rin could not recognize. So it was that Caster altered the summoning circle under her master's curious gaze. After a time, the servant seemed satisfied and laid her staff in front of the altar she had erected.

"Fallen lamb, who now resides in the point between darkness and light," The servant chanted, "Ye pure one, whose life was given in sacrifice. The Gatekeeper opens the door, and the Angel of Destruction lies waiting.." Rin's eyes widened marginally as the circle flared with an intense, but soft white light. True to the incantation, the silhouette of a door appeared, doors opening. "This power in the hand of death calls out to the chain held in the hand of life... if ye desire to escape the prison and live once again, then abide by these summons." From Caster's outstretched hand, a long silver chain formed, its end vanishing somewhere beyond the door... and then it began to move toward Caster. "The Elder calls you, youngest god of war. Come now and bloom before the Flower of Death... though you never knew that name." Before their eyes, the image of an armored knight appeared – eyes a striking violet, and a scar on each cheek. One a sinister black, and the other a burn.

"I see..." Caster whispered, "That explains... everything."

**[ The child has answered your call... Don't lose her again, Gatekeeper. ]**

The knight dissolved, as did the chain and door, and in their place sat a small girl in a long white tunic with messy black hair, a tiger-mark on each cheek. She rubbed her eyes, as if waking from a deep sleep, and blinked... before settling her gaze on Caster. Immediately she latched onto the elder servant's legs in a surely bone-crushing hug. "Teacher!" She exclaimed happily, and Rin blinked in surprise. "I heard you Teacher! I heard you, after so long!" Excitement was replaced with confusion, "Where's onee-sama? You said she was waiting."

Bemused, Caster recalled her staff with one hand and patted the small girl with the other, "She is here, waiting. Just not _here._ We shall have to find her."

The girl beamed, and Rin shifted uncomfortably. "Wonderful!" She exclaimed again, "Onee-sama is good at hiding... but no one is better at seeking than me. I can't wait!"

Pushing away her surprise, Rin coughed delicately. "So... reunions aside, Caster? Who is this you're looking for?"

Caster turned her gaze back to Rin, "I know they have been summoned, else you would have _never_ managed to call me. We are bound by fate. Since I am Caster... she will likely be Saber, Berserker, or Rider. Probably Saber or Rider."

"I see..." The young magus said... though she didn't, really. The odds of summoned spirits knowing each other were astronomically low. It was apparent Caster had set up her ritual with pin point accuracy to summon the girl specifically, but their... companion... being present. And she could be a Berserker? "And when you find her?"

Caster's eyes were unreadable. "I will try to save her, as I always have. This... grail of yours... I hold no need of it should I succeed. In fact, you might do well to remember... there is no such thing as an unconditional wish. Not in this world. It is far crueler than that." That gaze returned to the child Caster had summoned, who was now amusing herself by examining a potted plant Rin kept, "Far crueler."


	3. DIVERGENCE TWO, witness

**/Disclaimer:** **The Fate series belongs to its makers, as well as all associated characters, concepts, events, etc.**

**DIVERGENCE TWO/[ anomalies ]:** Witness

**[ START ]**

**sakura**

**.O.**

_A battlefield. Bodies lay strewn across the plains – many covered in blood, others blackened to ashen husks. Some seemed to burn with black fire in place of normal wounds. In the distance smoke rose from a city into the sky like a great trail leading the dead into the heavens... which even now shone with the chaotic orange of battle and turned and rolled in conflict. Amidst this carnage knelt the form of Rider – of Raven – clad in the same armor and mantle as the day Sakura summoned her... but the hood was down and her eyes, leaking tears, were not scarlet – but blue. She lifted one of the fallen forms, a woman in white dress and mantle, both marred by blood and ash. Fallen one in hand, the sole living being on the field of slaughter, left the field of battle..._

_A great hill in a forest, topped with ruins of times long passed and a single massive tree that had likely witnessed them all. Raven toiled, digging a small trench into the ground with little more than a great branch taken from a fallen tree. Beside it lay the woman from the battlefield, dress cleaned and mantle repaired... completely whole, as if she had not died but merely fallen asleep. For some time Raven worked, and when at last the woman was laid into her grave the sun had set. Staring at the branch that now marked the tomb, Raven whirled in surprise as the tree suddenly glowed with a gentle green light. At its base was a child, little bigger than the warrior's forearm..._

"Raven," Sakura spoke, upon waking. The servant inclined her head to show she was listening. Those eyes were distant, set on some impossible point, and Sakura hesitated before deciding to avoid bringing up the dream, "We don't have the funding to stay here again."

Raven didn't respond to that immediately beyond her posture tensing slightly and her lips turning down into a frown, eyes still set on something out the window. "Filth that's not only filthy, but useless. Why do you tolerate them? Fear?" A single eye, now violet, drifted over to Sakura, "It is the first step to losing any battle, fear. You will not succeed in anything while afraid of yourself. Have more confidence." Sakura gave a small nod, and the servant's gaze returned to the world outside. "I had a friend like that. We were almost sisters. She had a great potential... could do _anything_... if only she were not so afraid of her potential. So scared she would lose control over her power. In the end, when she could have done so much... she saved nothing, only destroyed..." Raven trailed off, gazing at her hand, "Confidence, Sakura. It is the key to success in anything, especially matters of the heart and soul. Simply command your soul – it will listen. No one, and nothing, can take that from you. Ever."

Sakura averted her gaze and set about cleaning the room the two had been staying in.

**[ PERSPECTIVE SHIFT ]**

**ilyasviel**

**.O.**

Ilya was well aware of what the dream cycle entailed. In fact, she was looking forward to it. It would give her what she needed... information.

_It was a storm. A dark night whence the only light came from the silent flash of lightning. Rain poured in sheets thick enough one could not see a single yard. A carriage rode alongside a cliff overlooking a river, and three horse-mounted knights rode alongside it. Enemies came from all about. One by one the riders split off to confront the enemies, until there was only one knight left aside from the driver. This last rider was clearly Amethyst – she held a broken sword and wore the same battered armor, though the glow in her eyes was far more intense... malicious... than it had ever been to Ilya. The driver shouted something, and Amethyst didn't bother to respond. Instead, she surprised Ilya (and the driver) by _leaping_ off of her horse and into the throng of dark shapes that had been tracking the carriage. From there, Ilya saw a taste of the servant's abilities... and the reason she was a Berserker._

_The broken blade seemed to sing. One stroke, and two shapes fell. Another, and two more followed... before the blood of the first pair had even hit the ground. Merciless, Amethyst carved her way through the throng, seeming to be searching for someone. It was not long before she found them... another knight in armor much like hers, but in better condition, whose eyes also glowed violet._

_Amethyst was too late, though. The other knight had been impaled through the chest, held aloft in the air by the arm of the man she had fought – his hand holding her heart. The man released the knight... and Amethyst gave a cry of pure fury. The world vanished in a haze of dancing black and violet light._

Ilya woke with a start, having shared Amethyst's emotions throughout the dream. There was so much... anger. And regret. And guilt. And a thousand other things that she didn't care to even think about. But, in the short term... what was that sound? It was like someone had taken a hundred buzzing bees and tied them to jars, and then proceeded to place the jars on a slab of stone and have at them with a hammer... repeatedly.

Ilya found her servant in the forests in front of the estate... cutting through trees with her bare hands, which had been surrounded by the same black-violet light from her dream. Patiently, Ilya took a seat atop the wall and watched as her servant obliterated a vast portion of the forest. She might have been slightly irritated but, in hindsight, this was a given with a Berserker. It was just fortunate that Amethyst had not instead done this to the house. Eventually, Amethyst stopped and picked up her sword – the aura about her hands vanishing immediately. Ilya took the opportunity to call out, "Berserker!" Instantly Amethyst's eyes were on Ilya and her blade was in position to cut. Upon seeing Ilya, the servant relaxed her stance but still looked tense. "Are you familiar with the estate now?"

"Familiar enough." Amethyst responded bluntly. Ilya nodded.

"Good, then enter your astral form and we can explore the city..." Ilya trailed off as Amethyst showed no signs of entering the aforementioned state, or even recognizing that it existed. "Don't tell me... you don't know how?" In response, the servant simply nodded and Ilya could almost let out a sigh. "Then... your armor?" Amethyst looked insulted by that notion. "You'll look too conspicuous walking around in that. The other Masters will identify you immediately."

"And this is a problem?" The Berserker asked, "Do you lack faith in me?"

"No," Ilya replied easily, "but the war hasn't officially started yet, silly!" The air outside the estate, or the promise of wandering the town, appeared to do wonders for her mood.

The two proceeded to stare at each other in a battle of wills

**[ PERSPECTIVE SHIFT ]**

**rin**

**.O.**

Upon waking, Rin was... confused, for lack of a better term. The dream cycle had shown her _something_ last night but what it was she had no idea. A single, enormous rune pulsing faintly with light. Random flashes of a mural on the wall, a vast pool of water, a forest – a battlefield... and an aura of beautiful azure light. Temples both majestic and ruined by time... the small silhouette of a child being consumed by a vast light rivaling the sun. A pair of empty blue eyes.

Filing away the various tidbits for later reference, Rin set about her day in the usual manner... by shambling out of her room and to the fridge, obtaining a carton of something (either milk or juice) and drinking directly from it. After this, she set about preparing for the day and paused upon turning around to face the living area of her home. Blinking and rubbing her eyes did nothing to dispel what surely must have been a remnant of some sleep-induced haze...

The potted plant she kept by the window had tripled in size. The young girl Caster had summoned last night was sitting in front of it, staring at it intently... and before Rin's eyes the top budded and opened up into a large red flower, even though it was late autumn. "Feels nice, right?" The girl spoke and, as if in response, the newly bloomed flower twitched several times. "Hm?" She queried, before turning around. "Oh, morning! Can we go look for onee-sama now? And..." Here she glanced away sheepishly, "I don't know your name."

"I don't know yours either," Rin pointed out, "It's considered polite in this country to introduce oneself first before asking the name of others."

"I'm Saki!" She exclaimed immediately, "Saki of the Mystal Woods! And you're...?"

'_An enchanted forest of some sort, I guess. It would explain her element.'_ Rin thought to herself before speaking, "I am Tohsaka Rin, heiress of the Tohsaka family and summoner of servant Caster... which brings to mind, what class are you?"

"So... you summoned Teacher?" Rin nodded. "I'm... I dunno. There are seven classes, right? Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Berserker, Assassin, and Caster... the word that comes to mind doesn't fall under those but I'm Teacher's apprentice so I guess it would be Caster too, right?" All said in one breath, making Rin struggle to keep up. "But we can't call both me and teacher 'Caster'..." The girl trailed off thoughtfully.

"What word is it that comes to mind?" Rin asked curiously. Saki froze, and Caster answered for her as she appeared on scene.

"Martyr."

Saki flinched.

"Oh..."

**[ PERSPECTIVE SHIFT ]**

**ilyasviel**

**.O.**

After some time, Amethyst was eventually convinced to (reluctantly) set aside her tried, battle worn armor and instead wear the long white tunic, pants, and boots that were beneath it (her sword was still present, but wrapped thickly in cloth). Oddly, but fortunately, the garments were free of blood and tears. Amethyst was surprised, and Ilya theorized that the armor was more tied to her legend then the clothes, hence they were repaired upon being summoned. The servant herself did not particularly seem to care, but it was faintly apparent that the lack of any marks on the garments she had worn since being gifted them, so long ago. It was surreal.

Passing through the Einzberns' forest did not take long with Ilya as a guide. After passing through the eerily empty woods, Ilya was only too enthusiastic to begin pulling Amethyst about by the arm and pointing out the various highlights of the city. It was fortunate that the ritual had at least succeeded in granting the servant knowledge about the modern era, otherwise she would most likely have had a heart attack and caused an incident of some sort several times over. Eventually, the pair came to a stop in a small park by a river – the other side of which was a burned wasteland. Amethyst glanced at it, and then made a point of focusing on Ilya as she ate an ice-cream cone, eyes closed as she enjoyed the treat. The small girl seemed to notice as one of her eyes peaked open. "What's wrong, Ame-nee?"

Ignoring the form of address, Amethysts' response was quick, "The burned land... the echoes of the fallen's pleas for aid still remain. It reminds me too much of home."

"Hm..." Ilya mused aloud, continuing to enjoy her treat. That was an interesting bit of information – it would help with tracking down the servant's legend. "You can hear them, still?" The servant only nodded. Ilya finished her ice cream quickly and noted that the sun was already mid-way into the sky.

"I have a question." Amethyst spoke suddenly, drawing Ilya's attention.

"Go ahead."

"...What's your name?"

Ilya blanched. "That's an... unusual question. Do most Servants care about their master's names, I wonder? Or do they just not bother to ask..." the girl trailed off upon noticing her Servant was staring at her. "It is only fair, I suppose, since you revealed your name... I am Ilyasviel von Einzbern."

"Then I would like to refer to you as such, if you do not mind."

Ilya stood up, letting out a small 'hm,' as she started off toward some other place in the park. "And you refuse to call me Master?"

"Never."

"Then Ilyasviel-sama." The small girl offered.

Amethyst accepted the compromise as she set out after her summoner. The 'sama' suffixe meant very little to her, after all, and if it kept her from quarreling... all the better. "Very well then, Ilyasiel-sama... where now?"

The summoner's responding statement was full of as much mischief as cheer – "School!"

**[ PERSPECTIVE CHANGE** ]

**archer**

**.O.**

_'Keep an eye on the school. Interesting things are sure to happen there.'_

With those cryptic words, Archer's master had vanished and left her to the assigned task of watching Homurahara for... whatever it was her master suspected would appear. On one hand, she did not mind at all. It gave her time to think. To wonder. On the other hand, she did mind, because she had time to _think._ Memories, or the lack thereof, haunted her mind in the manner of ghosts.

Never would Archer stop searching for those memories, for the held the key. The key to the door that would lead her to what she _truly_ searched for... whatever that was.

Archer fingered the mask she wore over her face, contemplating its presence here. Had she really become that infamous? This mask, it seemed, had bonded to her very soul... for why else would it follow her here?

_**Faceless.**_

It was a means to an end, but it was also a symbol... for all she ever was-

'_Puppet. An emotionless doll.' _Words that had cut deeply, but lacked deception. They were truth, in their own ways. Archer had always been a blank page, and had always allowed others to write upon her as they pleased. To form whatever story. Even now. The mask was supposed to be her own control... but instead, even that half-formed identity had been brought under thumb.

Who was it? That girl who played the flute to the moon, upon the pillar in the sea? Who was it? That sat on the lower pillar and gazed up in longing, only to fall into the abyss? One must have been her, then who was the other; which was she?

From her place atop a house near the school, Archer let go of the mask and fingered the box upon her back. "And I who hunt that which can never be caught, sought to kill that which could not be killed... it all fits so well, in retrospect." She winced then, eyes still on the school and beyond. "And that angelic poison still continues to seep... even in death. What a cowardly method of courage." Depressing thoughts, these. Wait... was that?

Sharp teal eyes homed in on a familiar profile walking toward the school, even as Archer's more supernatural senses warned her there was a servant nearby... and then there was a brief tingle. '_Make that two.'_ A confrontation would likely occur soon.

Much as it irked her to do so... Archer made herself more discreet and prepared to watch. Those were the orders, after all.

'_Even now.'_

**[ PERSPECTIVE CHANGE ]**

**shirou**

**.O.**

'_Sakura didn't show up today... is she sick?' _Shirou mused as he walked toward Homurahara. Sakura was almost _always_ awake and in Shirou's house by the time he set out for school, in the kitchen cooking breakfast before he was awake himself. Today, however, she had not shown and – much as Shirou enjoyed having the kitchen for himself this morning – he was worried. _'I'll visit her later.'_ Self-Promise made, Shirou picked up the pace as the school came into view, scratching a persistent itch on his right hand...

**.O.**

"There, that should do it." Shirou muttered to himself after placing the last of many bows he had been working on into its proper place. Before setting out to visit Sakura (a decision only reinforced by her absence from school,) Shirou was ambushed by Ayako and asked to help with maintaining the bows in the school's archery dojo, 'Because Shinji's useless and bailed.' He didn't mind, really, but the sun was setting by the time he finished and he'd yet to drop by Sakura's house –

A loud crash drew Shirou's attention outside.

**.O.**

There were three people standing in front of the school. Tohsaka Rin, a child Shirou hadn't seen before (and Shirou had met most of Fuyuki in person) and... a knight? More concerning, perhaps, was the smoking trench that had dug its way across the ground, starting from the knight and ending beside Rin.

"Come on, Tohsaka," The girl jeered, "Call out your servant!"

Rin didn't say anything, only clutching something in her hand. Shirou was about to place himself in the line of fire for Toshaka when a small hand grabbed his wrist. Glancing down, the red-haired boy met a pair of sky blue eyes belonging to what appeared to be a smaller version of the knight... with pointed ears and a tiger-stripe marking on either cheek. "It's alright. Rin isn't in any danger." Not reassured at all, Shirou was going to intervene anyway... only to find himself unable to. Something was holding him place.

'_Magecraft?'_ He thought, confused.

The girl released his hand and turned her attention to the confrontation between Rin and the knight. Frowning in concentration, she began chanting under her breath and Shirou noticed the air becoming filled with the overpowering smell of earth and nature. Rin and her opponents seemed to notice too, for all three turned in surprise – or some variation thereof. The knight was shocked, yes, but the albino girl smiled in triumph. "Caster, hm?" She noted, taking cover behind the knight. "Why are you in the open?"

The girl didn't respond, instead pointing to the air before her. "Spirit of the land, the holder of the contract calls you to come forward!" She declared, and the other girl's eyes widened.

"Berserk!" She cried, "Interrupt the incantation!" But the knight remained motionless, continuing to stare in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Pillar of Eternity, Cairn!" 'Caster?' finished. The earth shook and from it rose several large stones – the remains of what appeared to be a series of Greek columns arranged into a roughly human shape, all body and almost no leg with a single massive arm on one side – the other only bearing a broken stub. "The snow-haired girl, please" 'Caster' intoned pleasantly, and the golem almost seemed to nod before taking a single great step toward its target. Caster herself faded from view; almost like some great eraser had come by and simply removed her from the scene.

On cue, the golem charged its target at a speed uncanny for its size, single arm pulled back already for a crushing blow... only for that arm to fall off and to one side as Berserker appeared in the way, a broken sword in hand and violet eyes glowing eerily with light. _"Non screta,"_The warrior murmured in a distinctly female voice as her blade changed direction to cut off the rest of the golem's arm while it stumbled backward. The stone arm fell, and Berserker continued to drag her sword through the golem's body only to jump back in surprise, sword in hand. A moment later and the pieces of the golem's arm shot through the point Berserker had stood and hovered by the giant.

Berserker's eyes narrowed, and immediately her sword was snaking through the air and intercepting the stone pieces as they tried to strike the girl she was defending. One, two;three. The ground suddenly jerked to the side and threw her off balance, the last stone speeding by. Without pause, Berserker tossed her sword and, somehow, it flew perfectly. The stone was knocked aside just inches from its targets surprised face. _"Lu Sol. En te Finis."_

The golem gathered more stone. Berserker conjured a ball of writhing violet black energy in one hand, face wrathful. The stones were launched, and Berserker tossed the ball of energy in turn. _"Noc Sol!"_ The ball destabilized and increased in size drastically before detonating, the blast hiding the golem and its weapons beneath a haze of black mist and dancing violet lightning. When the dark energy cleared, nothing was left save a deep crater. Eyes notably dimmer, Berserker nonchalantly walked back to the albinic girl and retrieved her sword. "You aren't injured, right, Ilyasviel-sama?"

The girl's red eyes blinked, as if not fully registering what had just happened. Shirou didn't blame her – he was gawking in awe himself, though that was almost to be expected given he was only a failure of a magus. That was... completely beyond him. "Berserker, why did you not tell me you could...?" She trailed off, waving a hand uncertainly.

"It is... hard to explain." The servant replied. "Mother taught me."

Ilya simply nodded, before her eyes drifted over to where Shirou was standing, and it seemed as if a great weight had set down on his shoulders. "Hm?" She queried, "Onii-chan... what are you doing here? School's out, you know."

"He's uninvolved. Leave him alone." Rin cut in coldly, frowning.

Ilya's eyes drifted off of Shirou and, with them, the weight. "Ho...?" The girl asked, smiling even as Berserker frowned, "You know the rules of the Holy Grail War."

"Yes, but this is a battle between us – is it not? He..." Rin trailed off, tilting her head at Shirou dismissively, "...can be dealt with later."

"Perhaps this means your servant will actually fight, hm? Berserker can _clearly_ handle her more... indirect methods."


End file.
